


《小嫂子》

by Hxiaoye



Category: all花花
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxiaoye/pseuds/Hxiaoye





	《小嫂子》

这是华晨宇和吴亦凡结婚后的第二年，他扶着桌沿勉强站立，颤抖着指尖给自己注射抑制剂，拔出针头的同时鲜血顺着手臂流下，华晨宇无暇顾及，头脑混沌间腿上一软跌坐在地上。

分化后的每一个发情期都依靠抑制剂度过，由于长期服用抑制剂，普通的口服抑制剂对华晨宇已经失去了效果，他的发情期开始紊乱，并且必须通过注射高浓度的液体抑制剂才能令他度过发情期。

华晨宇全身无力，身上还有未退尽的燥热感，干脆顺势躺在了地上。他的思绪飘忽，一会想起自己歇斯底里的质问父亲为什么要让他嫁给一个素未谋面的陌生人，一会想起吴亦凡在婚礼上轻吻他的嘴角，温柔的在他耳边低语:“小华，以后我会好好对你的。”

吴亦凡对他的确很好，体贴入微又无限包容。吴亦凡每早都会早起做好可口的早餐，耐着性子哄他起床；他有段时间嚷着要减肥，经常节食一天什么也不吃，吴亦凡变着花样给他煲汤，好言好语劝着他多少要吃一点；吴亦凡工作忙，给他打电话听他说喉咙发炎了，推迟马上要开的会赶去药店买药，又赶到学校看他。

“这点小事，你让你助理做不就好了，还延迟了会议时间过来。”华晨宇埋怨着接过药，嘴角却是上扬的。

“我不放心，想过来看看你。”吴亦凡轻抚着华晨宇的发丝，笑的温和，“况且，与你有关的都不是小事。”

华晨宇曾以为，这场以利为始的家族联姻断不会与“爱”沾染半分，他用冷淡的态度面对这场婚姻、面对吴亦凡，可他的心并非冷硬如磐石，他终究是贪恋温情的，他也希望自己有一个完整、美满的家庭。

发情期来的那天他没有吃抑制剂，浓郁清甜的香草味儿爆发的瞬间他瘫倒在吴亦凡怀里，华晨宇想明白了，他大抵是爱上了自己这个名义上的丈夫。

“小华，你怎么忘记吃抑制剂了？”吴亦凡把他抱到卧室的床上，起身去拿抑制剂的时候被华晨宇拽住了衣角。

“我好难受，我…想要你…”那双本就迷人的桃花眼染上了情欲，望过来的眼神比诱人发狂的春/药还要猛烈几分。

吴亦凡的眸色深了深，俯身亲吻华晨宇的眼睛:“乖，我去给你拿抑制剂。”

原来从头到尾都是他一个人在自作多情，吴亦凡的温柔是本性，对他也只是履行了一个好丈夫该做的事。

华晨宇失落心酸，却不知吴亦凡内心涌动。初见时的惊鸿一瞥，相处后的愈发珍视，不知不觉间华晨宇早已占据了吴亦凡心上最柔软的那处。可他知道，华晨宇是被逼无奈与他结婚，他不想再让爱人被迫成为他的omega、被迫为他生儿育女……他希望他们之间能真的有爱，而他有足够量大的耐心，他愿意等待华晨宇心甘情愿的成为他的omega。

开门声唤回了华晨宇的思绪，他抬眼，来的人却不是吴亦凡。

“小嫂子这是怎么了？”

男孩长着一张阳光俊朗的脸，可嘴角的笑又是桀骜不羁的。华晨宇沉默着不答话，狼狈如此，他并不想见到这位不速之客-吴亦凡的亲弟弟，同时也是他在音乐学院的学生吴磊。

“让我猜一猜，小嫂子发情了吧。”alpha压迫性的气息随着吴磊的靠近而增强，还未完全脱离发情期、本就虚弱的华晨宇甚至没有站起来的力气。

“发情期竟然用抑制剂，怎么？是我哥太忙没时间陪你吗？”吴磊捡起掉落的针头拿在手里把玩，调笑着开口:“而且还是液体抑制剂，小嫂子一定很寂寞吧？”

躺在地上的人依旧不答话，自顾自地闭着眼睛调整气息，他像是完全不气吴磊的戏谑轻佻，甚至根本无视了吴磊。

年轻气盛的alpha终于被惹怒，冷冽的薄荷味儿遵从主人的意志肆意涌进空气中，吴磊蹲下身捏住那人的下巴迫使他直视自己，“华晨宇，你以为我真的不敢对你怎么样吗？”

在吴磊青涩的十八岁人生中，安逸舒适足以概括他的全部生活。他生在富裕的家庭，父母恩爱，兄长可亲，从小被夸赞聪明帅气的他顺利考学，并不负所望地分化成一个优质alpha。

他的人生平淡却也美好，像一杯温开水静静地被搁置在精致的瓷器中，直到十八岁那年他遇见了他生命中最美妙的那颗糖果。

课后的教学楼静谧无人，吴磊懊恼自己丢三落四竟把手机忘在了琴室，匆匆赶回取手机意外地听到温润的男声哼着一首不知名的小调。

午后的阳光和煦，正巧笼罩着那抹身影，纤细修长的人周身染上了阳光，美好又柔和，他听到声响停了哼唱转头对上吴磊的目光笑了起来，他笑的眉眼弯弯，笑的明媚，像是有精灵住进了那双眼睛里舞蹈，昏暗的琴室都因他的笑而生动起来。

不，也许他本身就是精灵，吴磊想，否则他怎能展笑间便虏获了自己的心。

吴磊打听到自己的一见钟情叫华晨宇，是声乐系的老师，想体验一把校园恋爱的人惊讶于华晨宇不符面貌的年纪，却也很快接受了自己的omega年龄比自己大的设定。

情窦初开的少年人满心欢喜，思忖着如何追求那位让自己心动不已的美丽omega，却不曾想到他的哥哥先一步牵着他的心上人站在了他面前。

“磊磊，这是你的嫂子，华晨宇。”

吴磊从不知道，原来甜蜜的糖果外壳下溶进水中的滋味竟是酸涩的。

他爱着他的小嫂子，这般不可告人的秘密被他深埋在心底，妄图掩盖任其凋零糜烂，可他却忘了爱本身就不是理性的存在。他借着醉意把刚下课的小嫂子堵在无人的教室，不顾小嫂子的惊讶和挣扎，把人紧紧的抱在怀里。

少年人的爱意热烈而深沉，他像是亡命徒抓住了最后一根救命稻草，一无反顾的把自己的一整颗心双手奉上。

他从不奢望能得到华晨宇，心上人哪怕因怜悯而多看他一眼他也知足了。吴磊去拉华晨宇的手，表白的话没说完先被华晨宇甩开了。

“从此以后，离我远一点。”

“为什么躲着我？不肯见我？”吴磊把他的小嫂子压在地板上扯掉了长裤，就像他无数次在那些旖旎的梦中做的那样。“害怕我哥知道我喜欢你？害怕我哥知道他老婆在学校里勾引他的弟弟？”

“吴磊，你在胡说些什么？”alpha强势的信息素令华晨宇胆颤，而他怎么也不会想到吴磊竟然如此大胆，男孩手上的动作不停，上移至他的胸前，近乎于粗暴的开始撕扯他的衬衣，“你知道你在干什么吗？你疯了，我是你的嫂子，快放开我！”

“是啊，你是我的嫂子，而我正打算cao我的嫂子。”华晨宇的挣扎于吴磊来说完全是徒劳的，衣领轻易的被扯开露出大片白皙的肌肤，吴磊俯身咬在精致的锁骨处，多年来的爱而不得和被omega信息素影响的alpha的本能欲望让吴磊沉沦欲海，迫不及待的想在华晨宇身上留下他的痕迹。

omega敏感的身体因吴磊的刺激再度产生异常，被迫发情的可能性使华晨宇恐慌不已，而一旦他真的陷入发情期，后果不堪设想。反抗身上人的动作间不远处的针头落入眼中，华晨宇伸手握住朝吴磊的背部扎了进去。

“嘶。”顿然的疼痛让吴磊放开了华晨宇，华晨宇抓住间隙起身往门口跑去，只是没跑两步便被拉住脚裸往后拖去，拉力让他重重的摔在地板上。

“小嫂子不乖啊，竟然想跑。”

华晨宇被重新压在了吴磊身下，alpha升起的怒气使他的信息素更加浓郁的充斥了整个房间，同时也钻进华晨宇的鼻腔。

“手这么喜欢乱动，干脆绑起来吧。”

被爱欲支配的少年阳光的一面早已荡然无存，华晨宇的双手被皮带紧绑着被迫举过头顶，内裤也被alpha无情的褪下，任人索取的羞愧姿势和将被侵犯的恐惧终于令华晨宇崩溃落泪，“吴磊，求求你放了我，放了我吧……你不能这样做，你不能对不起你哥。”

“对不起我哥？”吴磊嗤笑一声，“他抢走了你，你知道我有多恨他吗？”

身体被手指插入的异样感令华晨宇尖叫出声，他无助的摇头哭泣，却阻挡不了身体里坚定开拓的手指，一根，两根，三根……吴磊的手指在他的身体里刺戳玩弄，在碾过某一点时终于引出华晨宇带着哭腔的呻/吟。

“哟，爽了？不演忠贞烈妇了？”吴磊挑起嘴角露出坏笑，对着那一点恶意抠弄起来，灭顶的快感刺激着华晨宇的身体，空气中终于爆发出omega甜腻的气味。

华晨宇认命般闭上双眼，眼角湿润，他被迫发情了，在他丈夫的亲弟弟，他的小叔子面前。

恶魔露出了得逞的笑容，抽出手指换上身下那物，“小嫂子，你说我哥要是回家看见他老婆正被他弟弟压在身下cao干，他会是什么表情？”

华晨宇脑海中浮现出吴亦凡笑的温柔的脸，却被吴磊一个挺身破了身。

alpha吃惊于华晨宇那处紧致的仿若处子，舒爽的深呼一口气凑近华晨宇的腺体讶异又惊喜，“我哥竟然没有标记你？我……我难道是你的第一个男人？！”

挚宝失而复得的喜悦冲击着吴磊的大脑，他俯身，像圣教徒拜仰神明那般虔诚的亲吻他的精灵。

熟悉的香草味与薄荷味争相涌入吴亦凡的鼻腔，脑中有什么倾刻间炸裂，他跌跌撞撞的冲进房间，眼前的一幕让他几乎停了心跳。

他的妻子被他的弟弟压在地板上拉开了双腿顶弄，他的妻子双手被绑，衣服因被暴力撕扯而破损堪堪挂在肩上，光洁的皮肤上满是被蹂躏后留下的艳红痕迹和青紫的瘀血，白净的脸上挂着泪痕，而地板上血迹斑斑，有争执过的痕迹。

“哥回来了啊。”吴磊一脸餍足的站起身来，精/液从华晨宇无法合拢的双腿间流下，“小嫂子可真美味啊。”


End file.
